


An End To Dreams

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The boys finally get hit with that clue-by-four





	An End To Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Most of this was written in the waiting room at Tire Kingdom which is where I wrote the first fic in the trilogy. Many thanks to babs for issuing the initial 'get Daniel nekkid' challenge which started it all. Thanks to my betas Mare, Barb, and AnnO.   


* * *

Jack blew gently, fanning the tiny flame. The wood was so dry that the fire caught easily despite having so little tinder. Behind him, he could hear the rustle of fabric as Daniel spread the first sleeping bag across the hard packed dirt floor. Repositioning one of the smaller sticks, he blew again watching in satisfaction as the flame grew. Keeping his attention on the fire, he noted the sound of the second sleeping bag being attached to the first. Carefully, he began the slow process of adding increasingly larger pieces of wood until the fire was going well. Almost no smoke drifted up to the low soot-stained ceiling. Once satisfied that it could continue on its own, he sat back on his heels and took a moment to enjoy the warmth. A hand touched his shoulder. 

“Bed’s ready.”

“Thanks.” 

The ancient cliff dwellings had been long since abandoned yet both he and Daniel spoke in low tones. Rising, he stood next to his friend, unbuttoning his jacket just as Daniel was undoing his own. In a matter of minutes, the two men were naked. Daniel slid into the sleeping bag, one arm raised to hold it open for him. He draped his socks over his boots, then crawled into the bag. Rolling onto his side, his back to the other man, he zipped it all the way closed. He laid his head on one of the inflatable pillows, grateful his partner had had the foresight to pull those out of their packs. He could feel Daniel scoot closer, lining his body up with Jack’s. A heavy arm draped over his side, the hand resting on the bag in front him, knuckles brushing his chest. He adjusted his arm so that it lay along top of Daniel’s. Warm breath puffed against the back of his neck. The only sound in the small chamber was the snapping of the fire and the occasional snuffle from behind him. 

It was peaceful and cozy and safe and warm and everything Jack had always dreamed it would be. Under his gruff macho exterior he was a sap and he knew it. He loved cuddling and romance and all the sweet tender quiet moments of being with someone he loved. It was easy to pretend that this was one of those moments. 

He and Daniel had been an hour’s hike away from the Anasazi-like ruins up under the cliff when the sudden downpour caught them by surprise. Apparently rain clouds on P5-whatever didn’t build up gradually giving a man fair warning like the clouds on Earth did. One minute they were clambering over the rocky hillside wishing it was warmer, the next minute it was pissing down cold rain with clouds so thick that they dimmed the afternoon light to nearly dark. It wasn’t as bad for him, since the bill of his ball cap kept most of the rain out of his eyes. Unfortunately, Daniel had forgone the boonie this trip in favor of the bandana. While, in Jack’s opinion, the bandana upped his hotness factor considerably, it did nothing at all to stave off the rain. Too bad they didn’t have ponchos in their packs, either. By the time they made it to under the shelter of the cliff top, they were both soaked to the skin. 

A cursory search of the place proved that it was just as deserted as it had appeared to be on the video from the UAV. He checked in once more with Carter and Teal’c who were sheltering in their tents on the other side of the valley. While conversing with Carter, Jack pointed at the best preserved structure. Daniel nodded and went inside to set up camp. Jack signed off moments later and followed him in. Both men were shivering badly from the cold rain and showing the first signs of hypothermia. It was essential they get out of their wet clothes and warm up. 

So here he was, once again, so very very close to having what he wanted. He and Daniel were naked in bed together with Daniel’s muscular body spooned up behind him as they basked in the warmth of a crackling fire. In his daydreams, though, they were cuddling in the breathless afterglow of spectacular lovemaking. Huddling together shivering, blue lipped and desperate for heat wasn’t at all what he had in mind. Be careful what you wish for, he thought.

Then froze when he heard the faint echo of those words in his ears. Oh crap. His mind raced. Had he really said that out loud? He tensed up. Please let Daniel not have heard that. The arm clasping him went rigid. Crap. Behind him he could feel the rest of Daniel’s body stiffen up. 

“Daniel.” Jack stopped. Maybe Daniel didn’t hear exactly what he said. Maybe he could claim delirium from hypothermia. Except they had gotten snuggled up long before true hypothermia set in. Crap. 

“Jack?” Daniel’s tone was wary.

“Daniel.” Jack stalled for time, thinking furiously. Even if Daniel HAD heard what he said, so what? It could easily be explained…somehow…maybe. Just because he had been thinking naked thoughts when he said it, there was no reason to believe Daniel would immediately go to the same place. 

There was a pause, then Daniel spoke in a rush “I can explain!” 

“You can explain?” he repeated uncertainly. Wait, why was Daniel trying to explain what Jack had said?

“When…when I said be careful what you wish for.” Daniel’s heart was thumping hard enough for Jack to feel it against his back. 

“You said be careful what you wish for?” Okay, this didn’t make sense. Jack had said that, hadn’t he? Maybe he could blame that on the near hypothermia, too. Maybe he could make up something fancy sounding, like ‘acute hypothermic cusp’ or something.

“I know, Jack,” Daniel sounded defensive yet cross, “I’m the one that said it.” 

“You’re the one that said it?” He knew he should do something other than stupidly echo Daniel, but at this point he was so confused he couldn’t think. How could Daniel speak the words that were in Jack’s head? What the hell kind of ruins were these? Maybe they should have searched harder for disguised technology. A branch popped loudly in the fire. Maybe it was the wood – some kind of telepathy inducing element in the smoke?

“You don’t have to repeat it back to me.” Daniel was definitely cross now. “We both know what I said, okay? Hell, I’ve already admitted it, more than once I might add, so there’s need to belabor the point.”

He was getting a headache trying to figure this out. “But how did you know what I was thinking?” Maybe they should both inhale more of the telepathy smoke so they could do away with cumbersome speech and go straight to instant understanding. 

“What you were thinking.” Now Daniel sounded confused.

“Yeah, just now. I was thinking how nice this was,” he mumbled, embarrassed at admitting out loud what Daniel must already know, “only whenever I think about the two of us snuggled up together it’s got nothing to do with death by frostbite, so I thought, be careful what you wish for and you said it out loud the second I thought it.”

“I said it out loud the second you thought it?” Daniel said slowly. 

“Fer crying out loud, Daniel,” now it was his turn to get cranky, “you can’t snap at me for repeating things then do it yourself.” Maybe he could sidetrack Daniel with an argument. 

There was silence for a moment, then he felt Daniel raise himself up on one elbow, letting the bag gape a bit. His skin pebbled into goose bumps at the draft of cool air. Rolling slightly backward, Jack looked up to see Daniel staring down at him. He grabbed the edge of the bag to pull it tightly against them again. 

“You think about being snuggled up with me?” Daniel blinked a few times. 

“Ummmm…” Perhaps spilling his guts before making sure Daniel was truly telepathic had been a grave tactical error on his part. 

“Because,” continued Daniel, “I, um, I think about snuggling and, um, stuff with you, too.” 

Jack stared at him. Daniel? Daniel thought about snuggling with him? Just like he thought about snuggling with Daniel? “Define stuff,” he asked cautiously. 

Daniel blushed. Jack could feel the heat of it against his shoulder as Daniel turned a lovely pink all the way down to his chest. “Well, I have a couple of fantasies about us, alone in a forest. One of them almost came true on PR6-959.”

He had to think a minute. “The planet of the big bitey bugs?” 

Daniel nodded. 

“I had welts.” He thought of how he looked all polka-dotted and lumpy. How in the world could - 

“I got to touch you naked.” 

\- oh yeah. He could see the appeal. After all… “M5T-Y67” he said gruffly. 

Daniel scrunched his nose up as he thought. Jack loved that look on him. “The not-skunk?”

Jack nodded. 

“But it smelled so bad that at first we both threw up.” Jack loved Daniel’s puzzled look too. 

“Got to touch you naked,” he muttered. 

With a lift of his eyebrows and a tilt of his head, Daniel conceded the point, then frowned. “Wait a minute. I had to stand in freezing water that day while you rinsed that anti-not-skunk lotion off me.” 

“So?”

“So, it’s really cold again today.” 

“And?” Where was he going with this? 

Daniel’s blush renewed itself as he dropped his gaze from Jack’s. “It’s just…” he bit his lower lip, “I haven’t had a chance to, ah, show at an advantage. As it were.” 

Jack grinned. “Yeah, when we stripped I noticed you had that ‘turtle pulling back into its shell’ look going on down there.” 

Daniel bristled, his eyes locking onto Jack’s. “I’m sure you don’t look any better.” 

“Better?” Jack snorted. “Hell, my boys have retreated so far up into my body that if I sneeze my balls will pop out of my nose.”

“Eww. Thank you for that truly disgusting picture. If you’re trying to coax my dick out, it’s not working.”

He rolled onto his back under Daniel, moving slowly so that the other man could shift with him. “Give me half an hour to warm up,” he smiled, “and I’ll be happy to show you the many ways I can get your dick to come out and say Hi.” 

Daniel smiled down at him. “Give me half an hour to warm up,” he murmured, “and I’ll be happy to let you.”

Jack lifted his head, as Daniel dipped his. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first. Jack opened his mouth, pulling Daniel down onto him, kissing him deeply, tasting him. Their legs tangled together as they positioned themselves, hips pressing together. Daniel’s weight pushed him down, pinning him against the hard packed floor, stifling his breathing. A small lump was digging into his back, his mouth was dry and he and Daniel would both have benefited from a stick of gum before starting this. This wasn’t perfect, like his dreams. This was way better. This was real. 

Finis


End file.
